In recent years, a radio represented by a mobile phone, a PDA terminal or the like has been increasingly reduced in size and thickness, and furthermore, has employed a built-in antenna for enhancement of design of the radio. In addition, functions of the radio have been diversified, so that the radio is not only capable of voice calls but also has an international roaming function, a one seg audio visual function, a GPS function, a wireless LAN communication function, a Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication function and the like. Thus, antennas for respective functions have been required. For this reason, it has become necessary to arrange many antennas in a limited space of the radio.
In arranging many antennas, a relatively large electronic component such as a vibrator used as an essential function in a radio may be more often arranged close to an antenna. For this reason, there may be a case where a layout of an antenna element is limited or a case where a certain distance needs to be secured between the antenna and the electronic component. Consequently, it has become difficult to further reduce the antenna in size.
In a technique described in Patent Document 1 below, disclosed is a technique of reducing a device in size and simplifying a configuration thereof by combining a built-in antenna module and another electronic component.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-245866